This invention relates to a decorative pattern applied to a garment, and more particularly to a kit for applying a decorative pattern of studs or ornamental stones and a method for utilizing the kit.
One of the most important aspects in making a garment attractive is the decoration and ornamentation on the garment. A popular ornamentation includes designs or trimming which is formed by a series of metal studs having plain or fancy heads. Such studs are formed into various patterns such as animals, zodiac signs, or other objects. Similarly, such studs can be used as trimming along the edge of a collar, pocket, or cuff. In addition to decorating a garment with studs, another popular decoration is the use of rhinestones or other ornamental jewels which are also formed in a series to outline a particular picture of an object, animal, etc. Similarly, the rhinestones or other ornamental stones can be used as trimming along the edge of the garment.
The cost and time involved in applying such ornamentation generally increases the cost of the garment itself, and frequently makes such decorated garment either a specialty item or, when produced on a large scale, places the garment in an exceedingly high price range.
It has therefore been suggested to sell the garment individually and have the user apply the ornamental decoration himself. Various apparatus have been suggested for use in applying the ornamental studs or rhinestones. These apparatus generally include complex tools which involve spring loaded mechanisms, pressure devices, moving parts and complicated mechanical arrangements. Although these "do it yourself" apparatus have greatly reduced the cost of such decorated garments, the cost of the tool and associated equipment for self-applying the ornamentation, is still relatively expensive and extremely complicated to use. Furthermore, the tools have a tendency to break, wear out and become impaired after continued use. Since many of the ornamental patterns require hundreds of applied studs or rhinestones, it is sometimes necessary to purchase a separate costly tool for each garment being ornamented, whereby the cost of ornamenting a garment becomes quite high.